


Just Another Thursday

by smileformemylovely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Friends With Benefits, Louis-centric, M/M, Mostly porn, Porn with some plot, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileformemylovely/pseuds/smileformemylovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have rules. </p><p>We all know rules are made to be broken. </p><p>Why does it always happen on Thursday?</p><p>Short 1k drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Thursday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CF_Casper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF_Casper/gifts).



> Please don't fool yourself, this is mostly porn. Wrote it as a prompt from thebullshitteam: friends with benefits. It has some emotions?

Just Another Thursday 

It was a Thursday. Why did every thing seem to happen on a Thursday? 

 

It was their usual Thursday drinks and bitch night but afterwards, when Harry was driving home, Louis was more eager. He palmed himself through his pants and whispered to Harry exactly what he wanted to do him tonight. Harry had ran few stop signs, his trousers getting tighter every minute. 

They pulled up to Harry's flat and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed his neck, biting and licking, as Harry dragged him towards the building. Harry's glad he lives on the first floor. When they get to his door, Harry pins Louis to the wall and kisses his collars bones as he feels for his keys. Louis unbuttons Harry's shirt and pulls apart his pants. Harry kisses up Louis' neck and licks his ear as Louis pushes off Harry's shirt. Harry pulls away to take off Louis' shirt, throwing it over the couch as they fall onto it, Louis on top of Harry, Harry reaching down and squeezing his arse. Louis moans and pulls his fingers through Harry's hair, kissing him deeply. Harry slips his tongue and licks his bottom lip, Louis opening his mouth and sucking at Harry's top lip. 

The first time they kissed, they had both been drunk and Louis had been heartbroken, after breaking it off with his boyfriend of six months. Harry had taken him to Alberto's, they both got shit faced, and two hours later, Louis was getting pounded into Harry's mattress, sobbing in pleasure. They woke up after, and Louis begged Harry to do it again. So they did. They set some rules; what happened here, stayed here. Don't tell Liam. Don't tell Zayn, who would tell Liam. Don't tell Niall, who would tell everyone. They could break it off anytime. They were fuck buddies. That was it. No falling for each other and ruining this friendship of seven years. Harry had broken the last one a month in. Louis had broken it after two. They didn't tell each other, each content with their normal friend activities and their Thursday activities. 

Until today. Today Louis planned on tell Harry and he wanted this to be special. 

"Wanna top tonight," Louis grunts out, pulling away from Harry and kissing down to his undone zipper. He tugs them away and mouths Harry's hard on through his briefs. "Wanna fuck you, want you to ride me. God, I wanna be in you." 

Harry throws his head back and moans. "O...okay. If you're sure. You can fuck me." Louis smirks up at him and pulls down Harry's underwear, letting his long cock hit his stomach. Louis licks up the bottom and sucks in the tip. Harry whimpers and reaches down to thread his graceful fingers into Louis' hair. Louis pulls off his pants, Harry lifting his hips, raising his cock further into Louis' mouth. Louis slides his own pants down. Then he bends over and sucks Harry's balls in his mouth, jerking Harry off as he does, his own cock bobbing between his legs. Harry reaches behind him and pulls lube out of his side table. Louis reaches up and grabs it with one hand, letting his other hand trail along Harry's chest, playing with nipples and drifting along his tattoos. "Louis, please. Please. Fuck me, oh god, please. Louis smirks up at him. He spreads the lube across his fingers and presses against Harry's thighs. 

"Lemme see you raise those legs, c'mon, babe." Harry whimpers and complies, tucking his knees to his chest. Louis kisses his stomach. "Good boy. That's a lad." Louis sits up a little and circles Harry's hole with a finger. Harry moans and Louis grins before pressing in. 

"So fucking tight, gonna fuck this tight little hole," Louis whispers. "Relax, babe." Harry smiles at him and wiggles to adjust. Louis raises Harry's hand and kisses each finger before nuzzling it. He drops it, and reaches down and grabs Harry's cock, making the younger boy moan. 

Louis slips a second finger in and lets Harry adjust before scissoring. His fingers brush a spot in Harry that makes him scream so he makes sure to hit it every couple of times. He starts to fuck Harry with his fingers, opening them every time he slides in. Harry throws his head back and groans. Louis slides a third finger in, making sure to hit the magic spot inside Harry and Harry screws up his eyes and whimpers and whines. 

"Shhhh, babe. Relax. I got you," Louis whispers. They had had a no pet name rule, but it was so hard for them, they got rid of it.  
He reaches up with his free hand and runs along Harry's chest, humming and the waiting for the okay. Harry opens his eyes a few minutes later and blinks at him, nodding. Louis starts twisting his fingers, pulling them in and out, and making sure to hit Harry's prostate. "Want to ride me?" Harry nods. 

Louis slides his fingers out, and Harry relaxes his legs before flipping them over, face to face, Louis below Harry. "Hi," Louis whispers. 

"Hi," Harry whispers before kissing Louis. "Gonna ride you so hard." 

Louis whines and Harry kisses his neck. He shifts to his knees and Louis holds his cock, rubbing lube on it. Harry sits back, letting Louis lead his cock into his hole. Harry sits down on it, whining and whimpering, as Louis slides into him. He hasn't bottomed in a while, he usually tops with Louis, and he hasn't slept with anyone besides Louis in five months. Louis settles his hands on his hips, and Harry rests his forearms on Louis, leaning over to kiss him. Louis rests his forehead on Harry's, panting a little. "Let me...let me adjust, Lou." 

Louis runs his thumbs around on Harry's hips, humming. "'Course, Haz." Louis nuzzles Harry's face with his nose and kisses him again. "You good?" Harry nods. 

"Yeah." Harry raises his hips a little and sinks back down, both hissing at the sensation. 

"Lean back a little," Louis says and Harry does, trailing his hands down with him. Louis squirms a little and then bam! Harry feels him hit the spot inside him and whines as pleasure courses through him. Louis smirks. Harry raises his hips up and down a few more times before getting into a pattern that makes the both of them groan. Harry's cock hits the both of their stomachs, but remains untouched otherwise, Louis gripping Harry's hips, and Harry's hands on Louis' abs. 

"Can I..." Louis stops suddenly, biting his lip as Harry stills. "Can I fuck you now?" Harry's smiles at him and leans down to kiss him. They flip over, and Louis slides back in. He rest his hands on Harry's shoulders, Harry wrapping his arms around Louis' waist, his legs around his hips. Louis kisses Harry hard as they start moving. Harry whimpers and reaches down to touch himself. Louis follows, both hands wrapping around Harry's length. Harry whines as Louis hits his prostate on every stroke, picking up speed, matching his speed with his hand. 

"God, you're fucking amazing, Hazza, gonna cum soon, gonna cum in your tight little hole," Louis whispers. Harry's hand falls to his stomach and he just moans in response. 

"Gonna cum soon, Lou." 

Louis doesn't answer, just angles his thrusts deeper and hits Harry's prostate. He thrusts and strokes at the same time once, twice, three times before Harry cum all over their stomachs. Louis follows quickly, feeling Harry's hole tighten and lax around him, spilling inside of him before collapsing on top of him. Harry relaxes and wraps his arms around Louis, kissing his head and panting. Louis buries his head in Harry's shoulder, pulling his hands down to settle at Harry's side. Harry grins. 

They stay like that for half an hour, dozing and mumbling, before Louis gets up and gets a rag to wipe them off. When they're clean, Louis sits next to Harry, facing him. 

"I gotta tell you something, Harry. This... It's our last night." Harry just stares at, incredulous. 

"What?" It comes out like a whisper. "Why?" 

"I broke a rule," Louis whispers, closing his eyes in shame.

"Did you tell Liam?" Harry asks, reaching for Louis' hand, a romantic, intimate gesture that makes Louis even sadder. 

"I didn't tell anyone. Harry, I...I like you. I fell for you, and it's not fair to me, or you." Louis voice is low and Harry just states at him before laughing. Louis opens his eyes and glares at him. "It's not funny!" 

Harry wraps his arm around Louis and pulls him closer. "It's not. I just... I'm falling for you, too. I like you, Louis. A lot." Louis looks at him, staring not blinking. It was too good to be true. 

"Are you... Are you serious?" Harry nods, and leans over and kisses him, pouring all his affection into the kiss. 

When Harry pulls away, he nods again. "I'm serious, Louis. I like you. I want to date you." 

Louis just stares at him. "You... Like me?" Harry nods, kindness his eyes. 

"A lot." 

"Wow." 

Harry clears his throat. "In fact, would you like to go on a proper date tomorrow?" Louis states at him some more before throwing his arms around him, laughing. 

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" He kisses Harry hard. Harry kisses back, pulling him into his lap. 

"Up for round two?" Harry asks. 

Louis smirks. "This time, I'm gonna ride you." 

They kiss again, happy and giggling and sloppy. Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at smileformemylovely for updates on my chaptered fic, I Think I'm Falling Hard, or for General Larry Randomness. Have a great day! Please comment!


End file.
